


One Plus One

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, M/M, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my favorite geek equations: 1+1<3 — with 1 smart man, 1 loyal man, and of course when you put them together, there’s the love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this completely adorable clip of Benedict Cumberbatch on Sesame Street.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7jS7X-2ggA


End file.
